So far away
by Alia Zanetsu
Summary: Séquelle de Torn Apart. Rufus va se fiancer, Tseng prépare les opérations, essayant d'oublier ses sentiments pour le blond. Peut être lue sans avoir connaissance de la première fic, mais cela peut aider pour le contexte.
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur** : Alia Zanetsu**  
Genre** : Angst, romance, yaoi.**  
Rating** : T+, donc au cas où M… Mieux vaut trop que pas assez !**  
Disclaimer** : Les personnages de cette fiction appartiennent tous à SquareEnix. Je ne tire aucun argent de cet écrit, même si je peux toujours espérer me faire la main sur eux avant d'écrire un vrai bouquin, peut-être un jour.  
**Remerciments** : Anaïs encore, qui a la gentillesse de corriger mes fics !**  
Warning** : Ceci est une séquelle de Torn apart. Je ne suis pas sure que les deux soient totalement indépendantes, mais on ne sait jamais. Sinon, comme je fais intervenir plusieurs turcs qui appartiennent à Before Crisis et qu'ils n'ont pas vraiment de nom, je me suis amusée à leur donner des noms en fonction des armes qu'ils utilisent, de manière plus ou moins -mal- dissimulée. J'ai oublié de me renseigner sur l'existence ou non de noms, mais je ne crois pas en avoir oublié… Si vous allez sur la page http : / www . ffworld . com/?rub=ff7bc&page=persos, voici les noms par ordre d'apparition (sur le site, pas dans la fic !) :

* Rod : Rodney  
* Gun : Gunevria  
* Two Gun : Tiger  
* Shotgun : Sabrina  
* Martial Art (m) : Marty  
* Martia Art (f) : Mandy  
* Katana : Katsuhiro  
* Shuriken : Cissney (bon, aucun rapport, mais on va pas modifier les noms qu'ont donné SquareEnix)  
* Nunchaku : Noann  
* Throwing Knife : Takeru, alias TK (clin d'oeil à… non, j'ai honte, je vous laisse deviner.)

* * *

_Chapitre 1_

Takeru soupira, avant d'entrer dans le bureau de son chef. Il était penché sur un plan, avec à portée de main des stylos de plusieurs couleurs. Les sourcils froncés, il nota quelque chose au crayon, barra un nom sur une liste imprimée et s'attrapa l'arête nasale, fermant les yeux un instant.

« - Café ? » demanda la jeune femme.

Tseng ouvrit les yeux et eut un bref sourire.

« - Merci. Répondit-il en attrapant la tasse tendue, sans lever le regard de sa feuille.  
- Ca fait 36h que tu es dans ce bureau, tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas faire une pause ? »

Son chef s'interrompit, repoussant légèrement son siège.

« - J'ai moins de 30h pour boucler l'opération. Sachant qu'il faut que je fasse valider le projet de sécurité par Scarlet et Heidegger d'ici 2h, et que j'inclue les modifications qu'ils ne manquèrent pas de demander pour demain matin. Ensuite, il faut choisir qui participe à quelle phase de la mission… Et vérifier les gardes du corps de Mlle Swan… Sachant que Rude et Cissney ne sont toujours pas rentrés de mission. Termina-t-il. »

Elle en aurait ri tellement c'était absurde que Tseng veuille gérer ça seul. Mais connaissant son chef, il aurait fini en avance et le travail serait préparé au geste près. Passant derrière lui, elle posa ses mains sur ses épaules, et il leva vers elle un regard interrogateur.

« - Continue à bosser, je masse.  
- Hum, ça va faire jaser les collègues s'ils…  
- Plus que le fait que je sois ta "petite amie" officielle ? Railla-t-elle avant d'enlever d'office la veste de son chef.  
- On a toujours été très discrets ici…  
- Au grand désespoir de Reno ! »Termina-t-elle, ravie de voir que Tseng se prenait au jeu.

Le jeune homme eut un soupir amusé, et ferma les yeux.

« - T'es aussi raide qu'un electrorod…  
- Pas de comparaison scabreuse avec Reno ou Rodney, s'il te plait. »

Takeru pouffa, avant d'entamer son massage. Sous ses doigts, elle sentait Tseng se détendre légèrement, jusqu'à poser son crayon et sa tête sur le bureau. Lorsqu'elle passa ses mains au niveau du cou du brun, il desserra automatiquement sa cravate et défit son premier bouton de chemise… Lorsqu'il s'endormit, l'utaienne avait accès à la totalité des épaules de Tseng, dont la cravate reposait sur le dossier du fauteuil… Elle aurait bien aimé lui parler un peu plus "personnellement", mais vu son état de fatigue, elle n'osait pas vraiment interrompre le seul instant de sommeil qu'il aurait peut-être d'ici la fin de l'opération : enfin… La soirée de gala en l'honneur de Mlle Swan, dont le clou serait l'annonce des fiançailles entre elle et l'héritier Shinra.

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit, et Takeru fusilla le nouvel arrivant du regard.

« - Oh, pardon ! laissa tomber Tiger, l'espèce de punk du service.  
- shht ! intima-t-elle. »

Il hocha la tête, et posa le dossier sur la commode à l'entrée du bureau avec un clin d'œil. Mais c'en était trop, et lorsque la porte se referma, Tseng redressa la tête avec un petit grognement.

« - J'ai dormi longtemps ? demanda-t-il, d'une voix encore endormie, en réajustant sa chemise.  
- À peine une demi-heure. Tiger a laissé un dossier pour toi. »

La jeune femme quitta sa position de masseuse pour attraper le dossier, et Tseng lui sourit.

« - Merci. J'aurais bien dormi plus, mais je me sens mieux.  
- À charge de revanche ! Carillonna-t-elle avec un sourire éclatant.  
- Quand l'opération sera finie, d'accord… Je connais un restaurant de sushi qui devrait te plaire.  
- Oh, ça va faire jaser les collègues ! Mais t'es pas obligé tu sais, ce n'est pas parce que je te couvre que…  
- Justement. L'interrompit Tseng. »

Il soupira, et une ride vint barrer son front.

« - Ce… n'est plus la peine de faire semblant. Il m'a quitté. Murmura-t-il douloureusement. »

Elle ouvrit la bouche et la referma, sans rien dire. Depuis que Tseng avait intégré les Turks - 6 mois après elle- il sortait avec cet inconnu, et là, comme ça… Celui-ci le larguait ? Alors que quelques jours à peine, Tseng lui avait assuré que tout allait bien…  
« - Mais t'inquiète pas, ça va. Tant que je peux me concentrer sur cette opération, ça va… »

Rufus poussa un lourd soupir, qui heureusement passa inaperçu à l'oreille de son père. Son costard blanc lui semblait oppressant, même s'il savait que la coupe le mettait en valeur, de même que les liserés rouges discrets qui rappelaient la couleur de leur société. Son père portait les mêmes couleurs, mais moins bien que lui. Il avait néanmoins l'air imposant, un air qu'il n'aurait peut-être jamais… Enfin il peut voir sa fiancée. Lorsqu'elle descendit de la limousine bleu nuit, il fut frappé par sa beauté. Elle était frêle et délicate, Ses cheveux auburn lui arrivaient jusqu'au milieu du dos, bien qu'ils soient actuellement retenus en arrière par une coiffure complexe qui donnait cependant une impression de simplicité. Ses yeux gris vert étaient rehaussés par un maquillage discret, sa peau était pâle et ses lèvres roses, à peine mises en valeur par une touche de gloss. Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, elle était en costume indigo, rehaussé de gris, et non en robe. Derrière elle se tenait un homme grisonnant à l'allure austère… Son père. Un homme d'affaire presque aussi redoutable que le président de la Shinra… Swan Motors était une société de création de véhicules en tout genre, particulièrement répandus sur Gaïa. Les deux hommes commencèrent à discuter, tandis que les plus jeunes s'observaient en silence. Rufus essayait de l'imaginer à son bras, et l'image était plutôt plaisante. Il aurait préféré une blonde, pour que leurs enfants lui ressemblent plus, mais elle avait de la prestance, certainement assez pour devenir Mme Shinra. Et dans son lit ? Il frissonna. Imaginer partager sa couche avec quelqu'un d'autre que Tseng lui semblait absurde…

« - Il n'est pas question que je quitte mon poste de vice-présidente pour épouser votre fils, M. Shinra. Annonça-t-elle fermement, fixant le président droit dans les yeux. »

Rufus se sentit soudainement piqué. Absorbé dans ses réflexions, il n'avait plus fait attention à la conversation qui jouait son avenir… Son père et sa future fiancée se jaugèrent un moment, jusqu'à ce que le président de la Shinra éclate de rire.

« - Votre fille a du caractère, M. Swan. J'adore ça. Donc, lorsque nos deux sociétés auront fusionné… »

Pourquoi Rufus avait-il demandé expressément que ce soit lui son garde du corps pendant la fête ? Devait-il absolument le voir au bras de cette Tiphereth Swan ? Elle était magnifique dans sa robe bleu outremer, et ses cheveux relevés laissaient voir la gracilité de sa nuque. Tseng se tenait à quelques pas du couple qui dansait, essayant de faire abstraction du jeu des deux fiancés pour se concentrer sur les invités, sur le moindre geste suspect qui pourrait nuire au bon déroulement de la soirée. Lui, il ne tenait que grâce à la caféine qu'il avait ingéré ces trois derniers jours, et le stress de la situation. Il savait pertinemment que lorsque tout serait terminé, il s'écroulerait, autant de fatigue que de tristesse…

Dans son oreillette, le rapport de ses autres Turks le rassura quelque peu. Avec un soupir, Tseng leva la tête vers le dôme de verre qui les englobait. Situé à quelques pas de l'immeuble de la Shinra, c'était la "salle des fêtes", situés dans des jardins aussi magnifiques que dangereux.

Tout allait bien pour l'instant, se rassura-t-il, reportant son regard sur Rufus. Il dansait, il souriait, et Mlle Swan souriait aussi. Tout aurait été parfait, sans le point rouge qui jouait sur le couple, hésitant… Tseng se précipita pour écarter Rufus, et le coup partit.

Il devait avouer qu'il s'amusait. Tiphereth et lui avaient plus de points communs qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé, et l'après midi passée à discuter avec elle lui avait donné l'assurance que, même s'il n'en tombait pas amoureux, ce serait agréable de vivre avec elle. Il pourrait certainement l'aimer comme une soeur, une confidente… Ce serait un support de poids pour gérer les deux sociétés, et ça ils en avaient convenu tous les deux. Ils dansaient, tournaient, même si elle lui avait avoué qu'elle préférait largement les danses plus "remuantes" que celles plus classiques proposées dans ce genre de réception. Le visage de la jeune fille s'éclaira d'ailleurs lorsque la musique changea radicalement, et qu'il commença à la faire tournoyer sur un rock endiablé. Sa robe bleue tournait, dévoilant des mollets blancs de manière particulièrement indécente, et lorsqu'il la souleva pour la faire sauter, Rufus put remarquer qu'elle était légère comme une plume. La musique s'arrêta, et Tiphereth lui jeta un regard pétillant.

« - Merci, ça fait du bien de se dépenser un peu.  
- Je pense qu'on a choqué la totalisé de l'assemblée ou presque, mais je suis heureux d'avoir pu vous faire plaisir. Répondit-il avec malice. »

Ils pouffèrent, complices, et elle s'écroula.

Le second coup retentit alors que Tseng se jetait sur lui pour le plaquer au sol.

« - Tiger, Rodney, au point C.92 ! Un sniper, peut-être deux ! Marty, fais boucler le périmètre ! Takeru ? Takeru, tu m'entends ? »

La foule hurlait, et Rufus tendit la main vers la jeune femme. Ses yeux ouverts étaient déjà vitreux, et le sang imbibait le parquet. Tseng le protégeait du mieux qu'il pouvait… Il y eut un troisième coup, plus loin…

« - Secteur sous contrôle… Personne dans les environs…  
- Suspect appréhendé, il n'a pas l'arme sur lui… »

L'armée entrait déjà dans la salle, et Tseng se redressa.

« - Rufus, vous allez bien ? Rufus ! »

Son ancien garde du corps semblait presque hystérique. Peut-être par ce que lui, il n'arrivait pas à parler. Il regardait Tiphereth, allongée par terre. Elle ne respirait plus… Pourtant, elle était encore chaude… Il fut soulevé, avec autant de facilité qu'il avait soulevé la jeune femme quelques instants auparavant… Son costard se colla à lui, poisseux de sang et … Il baissa les yeux, reconnut des… Morceaux de chair ?

S'écartant de Tseng il tomba à terre pour vomir. Puis il fut emmené, et perdit connaissance.

Tout en donnant des ordres à travers son oreillette, Tseng courrait vers la tour Shinra, son protégé dans les bras. À moins d'une minute à pieds, c'était plus rapide que d'attendre un brancardier.

« - Tseng… »

Il reconnut la voix de Reno.

« - C'est Takeru… On l'a retrouvée. Elle est morte. Apparemment la même arme que celle qui a tiré sur… »

Il n'écoutait déjà plus, la tête soudain vide. Sans Rufus, sans savoir qu'il fallait absolument qu'il l'amène à l'infirmerie, il se serait certainement écroulé… Son téléphone sonna alors qu'il était dans l'ascenseur, et comme extérieur à son corps, il s'entendit répondre à M. Shinra, lui expliquer ce qu'il pouvait… Rufus reprit connaissance lorsqu'ils passèrent la porte de l'infirmerie, et son air fragile et enfantin le choqua.

« - Tseng… murmura-t-il, la voix brisée. »

Tandis que le plus jeune éclatait en sanglot contre lui, il le posa sur un lit, lui retira la veste pleine de sang… Il fit signe à l'infirmière de rester un peu plus loin, tandis qu'il calmait rapidement Rufus. Puis il le laissa avec réticence aux mains d'un docteur…

« - Noann, Sabrina, à l'infirmerie… Dès que vous pouvez. Vous vous occupez de la sécurité du vice-président. » Ordonna Tseng.

Il se retourna, mort d'inquiétude, vers le docteur qui s'écartait du blond.

« - C'est bon, il n'a aucune blessure… Il vous réclame cependant. »

Avec appréhension, l'utaien s'approcha de son protégé, qui était assis sur le lit d'hôpital.

« - Ramène- moi dans ma chambre… demanda-t-il avec une voix éteinte. »

Tseng jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur au docteur, qui hocha la tête.

« - Bien monsieur. »

Il passa sa veste sur les épaules du blond, et l'aida à se relever, avant de voir que le jeune homme ne tenait pas sur ses jambes. Il le souleva, sentant ses propres tripes se tordre lorsqu'il sentit l'odeur de Rufus. Maintenant que le danger immédiat était écarté pour le blond, la peur et la douleur donnaient à Tseng l'impression que la promiscuité allait le faire fauter, et qu'il serait incapable de le regretter. Le vice-président était blotti contre lui, encore en état de choc, aussi vulnérable que désirable… Puis la mort de Takeru le rattrapa, mettant fin à toute envie. Enfin ils arrivèrent, et Tseng reposa le jeune homme sur son lit, avant de lui attraper un haut de pyjama propre. Il se pencha pour récupérer sa veste, et se figea, alors que ses lèvres venaient d'être capturées par son ancien amant. Le baiser dura un temps indéfini, assez pour qu'il ne sache plus quoi faire, que sa liste des priorités se bouscule et se chamboule, qu'il n'ait qu'une envie… Rufus. Rufus qui laissa retomber sa tête dans le cou du brun, tremblant.

« - S'il te plait, ne me laisse pas… murmura-t-il, la voix brisée. »

Tseng s'écarta à regret, fixant les prunelles aigue-marine du plus jeune. Les mots sortirent sans qu'il puisse y faire grand chose, comme extérieur à lui-même… _" Je suis désolé Monsieur. J'ai encore du travail, et un groupe de Turks va arriver pour prendre en charge votre sécurité."_

« - Je reste jusqu'à ce que vous vous endormiez. » Répondit-il à la place, se fustigeant mentalement.

Où voulait-il en venir ? Il aida Rufus à se coucher, caressant avec douleur les mèches blondes ébouriffées. Il se pencha, posant un baiser chaste sur le front du jeune homme…

« - Morphée. Murmura-t-il, regardant son ancien amant tomber immédiatement dans le sommeil. »

Tournant carrément le dos, il s'enfuit, refermant la porte derrière lui. Il lui semblait impossible de consoler Rufus sans le désirer, et tout aussi impossible de replonger. Pas pour souffrir autant d'ici quelques mois, lorsque le président aurait une nouvelle fiancée pour son fils… Son téléphone sonna, et il soupira en voyant le nom d'Heidegger apparaître. La nuit promettait d'être longue…

_

* * *

À suivre…_

**NDLA** : Ahhh, quel retournement de situation ! Que va-t-il se passer pour nos héros ? Arriveront-ils à être ensemble ? Les taches partiront-elles du costume de Rufus ? Pour toutes les réponses à ces grandes questions, laissez une review ! … Non, je déconne, attendez juste le chapitre suivant. -_-

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre !


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur** : Alia Zanetsu**  
Genre** : Angst, romance, yaoi.**  
Rating** : T+, donc au cas où M… Mieux vaut trop que pas assez !**  
Disclaimer** : Les personnages de cette fiction appartiennent tous à SquareEnix. Je ne tire aucun argent de cet écrit, même si je peux toujours espérer me faire la main sur eux avant d'écrire un vrai bouquin, peut-être un jour.  
**Remerciments** : Anaïs encore, qui a la gentillesse de corriger mes fics !**  
Warning** : Ceci est une séquelle de Torn apart. Je ne suis pas sure que les deux soient totalement indépendantes, mais on ne sait jamais. Sinon, comme je fais intervenir plusieurs turcs qui appartiennent à Before Crisis et qu'ils n'ont pas vraiment de nom, je me suis amusée à leur donner des noms en fonction des armes qu'ils utilisent, de manière plus ou moins -mal- dissimulée. J'ai oublié de me renseigner sur l'existence ou non de noms, mais je ne crois pas en avoir oublié… Si vous allez sur la page http : / www . ffworld . com/?rub=ff7bc&page=persos, voici les noms par ordre d'apparition (sur le site, pas dans la fic !) :

* Rod : Rodney  
* Gun : Gunevria  
* Two Gun : Tiger  
* Shotgun : Sabrina  
* Martial Art (m) : Marty  
* Martia Art (f) : Mandy  
* Katana : Katsuhiro  
* Shuriken : Cissney (bon, aucun rapport, mais on va pas modifier les noms qu'ont donné SquareEnix)  
* Nunchaku : Noann  
* Throwing Knife : Takeru, alias TK (clin d'oeil à… non, j'ai honte, je vous laisse deviner.)

* * *

_Chapitre 2_

« - Vous pouvez disposer. »

Tseng se redressa difficilement, réajustant ses vêtements maladroitement avant de sortir du bureau, la main sur le mur pour se soutenir. La douleur pulsait dans tout son être, et il se laissa tomber dans l'ascenseur, appuyant sans vraiment voir sur l'étage des Turks. Ses poumons étaient en feu, et l'épuisement lui faisait ressentir chaque hématome.

Lorsqu'il entra dans l'open space de ses coéquipiers, il n'aurait pas su dire si l'absence de gens le soulageait ou non. Il aurait voulu aller à la morgue, mais il devait passer à l'infirmerie d'abord…  
Sa vision se brouillait, et le sol se déroba sous ses pieds. Le choc avec le sol fut assez brutal pour l'empêcher de s'évanouir, et immédiatement ou presque des bras le soulevèrent. Il fut rapidement transporté à l'infirmerie. On le déposa sur un lit, et il put enfin voir le visage de Rodney. L'inquiétude se mêlait à la fatigue sur les traits du Turk, mais il ne dit rien, tandis que l'infirmière arrivait pour s'occuper de lui.

Parfois, Tseng se demandait ce qu'ils feraient sans matéria. Son oeil clos se rouvrit grâce à une injection de mako, sa griffure à la joue se résorba sans laisser de trace. Bon, pour les bleus c'était pas extra, et il aurait fallu qu'il passe plusieurs heures avec un emplâtre sans bouger pour réparer ses côtés fêlées, mais après un traitement rapide il se sentait mieux. Rodney revint avec une chemise et une veste propres, et l'infirmière toussota.

« - Avec 8 de tension et une glycémie aussi faible, je ne peux pas vous laisser sortir, M. Kishu. »

Tseng jeta un regard énervé à la jeune femme, mais Carmine les connaissait tous depuis longtemps. Ce n'était pas leur infirmière attitrée pour rien.

« - Je sais Carmine. Mais avec ce qui s'est passé….  
- Je suis désolée pour Mlle Yamato. Murmura-t-elle, posant une main légère sur son épaule. »

Le chef des Turks sentit son cœur se serrer, et il baissa la tête.

« - Boostez moi comme vous pouvez, tant pis si je m'écroule d'ici 12h. »

L'albinos lui jeta un regard rempli de reproches, avant de s'éclipser.

« - On en est où ? demanda-t-il en s'habillant.  
- Sabrina et Noann s'occupent de la sécurité de Rufus, les autres quadrillent la zone pour vérifier qu'il n'y a plus d'intrus… De ton côté?  
- Heidegger & Scarlet sont furieux, comme tu peux le constater. J'ai rendez-vous à 7h…  
- Dans 2h ?  
- Oui, avec le président. Tu as les enregistrements ?  
- Dans ton bureau. Voici les clefs. »

Rodney lui tendit ses clefs, juste quand l'infirmière arriva. Elle soupira, et pencha la tête du Turk.

« - Ça va brûler… Mais vous avez l'habitude, n'est-ce pas ? »

Tseng ne releva pas le ton de reproche, et jeta un regard inquiet à la seringue en fer : le produit était trop corrosif pour le plastique… L'injection lente directement dans la carotide était particulièrement douloureuse, et le pic d'adrénaline qui s'ensuivait était certainement un des facteurs de ce « coup de fouet » chimique.  
Encore deux heures avant un rendez-vous qu'il appréhendait largement plus que sa précédente rencontre avec ses supérieurs. Deux heures…

Elle était là, immobile. Le visage avait été épargné, mise à part l'oreille droite qui était… Remplacée par un trou béant et sanglant. La balle n'avait pas traversé la totalité de la boîte crânienne, Takeru n'avait pas encore subi d'autopsie, et pour la première fois Tseng se sentit malade à l'idée d'imaginer qu'on allait l'ouvrir. C'était la procédure, il fallait au moins récupérer la balle pour l'analyser…

« - Oh, excusez-moi M. Kishu !»

Hojo lui fit un sourire contrit. Tseng avait toujours détesté le scientifique, et il répugnait de laisser Takeru se faire…

« - Vous permettez, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps… Je vais emmener le corps.  
- Non !»

Instinctivement, Tseng avait refermé la main sur celle de son amie. Aucune raison d'empêcher Hojo de récupérer la jeune femme, le contrat de Turk stipulait un « don à la science» lors de la mort…

« - J'ai… J'ai besoin… De la balle qu'elle a dans le cerveau. C'est pour ça que je suis là. Vous pouvez me la confier maintenant ?»

Le scientifique eut une moue réprobatrice, avant de sortir un scalpel de sa poche.

« - Vous devriez vous tourner. »

Il secoua négativement la tête, regardant avec une fascination morbide pour la désintégration de ce qu'était avant son amie, sa confidente… Il aurait voulu pleurer, mais l'émotion qui lui serrait la gorge ne voulait pas s'exprimer, surtout pas devant le professeur Hojo… Lorsque la petite balle sanglante tomba dans sa main, il la contempla comme s'il n'en avait jamais vu. Il profita du fait qu'Hojo aille se laver les mains pour se pencher, et embrasser doucement la jeune femme.

« - Adieu Takeru…»

Puis il se détourna, prêt à affronter le président de la Shinra.

Le président lui tendit un dossier.

« - Voici les conclusions des autopsies, les analyses balistiques, les rapports d'enquête, et la conclusion face à ces éléments. Tu n'incluras aucun de tes hommes dans l'enquête, de manière à leur éviter tout désagrément. »

Tseng attrapa l'énorme dossier avec incompréhension.

« - Je… crois ne pas saisir, Monsieur. »

L'homme le jaugea d'un air critique, avant de hausser les épaules.

« - Ça ne te regarde pas. Contente-toi de rendre ce rapport signé d'ici deux jours.  
- B… Bien Monsieur. Accepta Tseng en s'inclinant.  
- Tu as l'air fatigué. Je suppose qu'une telle opération n'aurait jamais dû reposer sur tes seules épaules… Cela explique certainement son échec, tu es trop jeune, malgré ce que pensait Veld. »

Toujours la tête baissée, le jeune homme serra les poings, mais se garda bien de faire le moindre commentaire sur cette remontrance. Bien sûr que c'était un échec, et bien sûr que c'était sa faute. Mais si l'attaque venait de l'intérieur… Il se redressa, et son regard croisa celui du président. Celui-ci attendait quelque chose, certainement l'acceptation de la sentence à son égard…

« - Je comprends tout à fait Monsieur.  
- Bien. Tu peux disposer. »

Tseng se détourna, prêt à quitter le bureau…

« - Juste une question M. le président… La mort de Takeru était prévue aussi ?»

Même sans le voir, Tseng sentit le président se crisper avec colère…

« - Ce sont les risques du métier. »

Comme un automate, Tseng sortit du bureau, récupérant son oreillette.

« - Réunion générale dans 1/2h. Noann, Sabrina, passez le relais aux soldats, ça suffira amplement. »

Leur air épuisé se cachait derrière une tasse de café, et Tseng avait fait monter de quoi les restaurer. Ils étaient tous silencieux, et lui-même n'avait pas le courage de prendre la parole. Il embrassa la table du regard, constatant que la place habituelle de Takeru était restée vide, ainsi que…. Katsuhiro ?

« - Où est Katsuhiro ? demanda-t-il, aux abois. L'idée de perdre un second membre l'effleura, et il sentit la chute de tension le saisir. »

Surtout quand il vit ses hommes échanger des regards gênés, jusqu'à ce que Rodney se racle la gorge pour parler.

« - Il… n'a pas supporté d'apprendre… Pour Takeru. Il est à l'infirmerie… Carmine a été obligée de le sédater. »

Tseng accusa la nouvelle et se plongea dans sa tasse de café trop amère. Il laissa passer les minutes dans le silence le plus complet, toujours hésitant contre la marche à suivre…

« - Aucun d'entre vous n'est affecté à l'enquête liée aux évènements de ce soir. »

Un brouhaha s'éleva suite à cette déclaration, et Tseng attendit un peu avant de reprendre la parole.

« - En plus des affaires en cours, nous allons certainement avoir une montagne de travail. Ce genre d'assassinat donne l'idée qu'on peut recommencer, et vous savez à quel point les ennemis de la Shinra sont nombreux, même sans compter AVALANCHE. Vous êtes des agents de terrain, ceux qui étaient les plus orientés enquête étaient les jumeaux… Je préfère m'en occuper seul. Termina-t-il plus doucement. »

Il détestait le président. Pour devoir mentir à son groupe, pour devoir faire semblant d'enquêter sur la mort d'une amie… De toute façon, il n'aurait jamais accès aux preuves, si le président le décidait. À partir de là…

« - J'aurais besoin de vos rapports écrits d'ici à demain matin. A présent, j'aimerais que les deux d'entre vous qui se sentent le moins épuisés restent avec moi jusqu'à 17h pour faire tourner le service. Les autres, reposez-vous et occupez-vous de votre rapport. Je… vous préviendrais par mail… Pour… le service funèbre. »

Tseng se déshabilla, résolument décidé à dormir, tant qu'il pouvait, quand il se figea, posant la main sur ce qui dormait dans la poche de sa chemise. Il retira la balle qui avait tué Takeru, et la fixa. La 5ème balle. Celle qui était «en trop», dont il n'aurait pas du connaître l'existence…. Sa seule piste vers l'assassin de la jeune femme. Il savait ce qu'il ferait réellement de ses deux prochains jours…

On frappa à la porte, et Tseng posa la balle dans sa table de nuit avant d'aller ouvrir.

« - Reno ? Qu'est ce que tu veux? Demanda-t-il au jeune homme débraillé devant sa porte.  
- Je… Je n'arrive pas à dormir. Avec tout ce qui s'est passé… j'ai essayé, ça ne marche pas… Comme on est dans le même immeuble.. J'aurais pu demander à Sab', mais je ne voulais pas que ça paraisse bizarre, enfin, plus bizarre que là, et Rude m'a dit qu'il dormait avec Mandy, et je…  
- OK. cria presque Tseng pour endiguer le flot de paroles. »

Il s'effaça pour laisser passer Reno, son mal de crâne se réveillant.

Parfois, il oubliait que Reno était encore jeune, qu'il n'avait encore jamais perdu de collègue…

« - Tes côtes… »

Tseng baissa les yeux sur sa chemise ouverte, laissant voir ses bandages et son boxer.

« - Heidegger.  
- Et Scarlet ?  
- Non, elle c'était le martinet. Répondit-il avec un sourire ironique. »

Reno eut un moment de flottement. Cette tenue, cet état, rendait Tseng terriblement… humain. Et c'était dérangeant. Ses yeux cernés, injectés de sang, le rendaient même presque effrayant…

« -Bon, au lit. Décida Tseng, se détournant. »

Tandis que Reno retirait son jean pour rester en T-shirt Tseng réalisa que c'était le premier garçon qui entrait dans ce lit. Il aurait tellement préféré Rufus…

« - Bonne nuit… Murmura Reno, lorsqu'ils furent sous les couvertures. »

Quelques minutes plus tard Reno dormait, et lui il n'y arrivait toujours pas. Ses côtes le faisaient souffrir, et, dans sa tête, il n'arrêtait pas de retourner les évènements. L'assassinat de Mlle Swan par la Shinra. La mort de Takeru. Pourtant, tout son être semblait supplier le sommeil de le prendre. Il se sentait malade et épuisé, triste et dégoûté. Égoïstement, il aurait voulu dormir avec Rufus, blotti contre lui… À la place, son lit était occupé par un rouquin remuant, même dans son sommeil. Celui-ci vint se coller à lui et il le repoussa gentiment, préférant garder sa liberté de mouvement…

« - Tu ne dors pas ? demanda son cadet avec une petite voix endormie. C'est à cause de tes côtes ?»

Tseng acquiesça doucement, et fut étonné de voir Reno se relever, pour revenir quelques instants après avec un cachet et un verre d'eau. Sans même demander ce que c'était, l'utaien avala le médicament et s'allongea avec un grognement de douleur. Le roux se recoucha, et posa une main glaciale sur le front de son chef, sans gêne aucune.

« - Tu es brûlant, c'est normal que…  
- C'est frais, c'est agréable. L'interrompit-il, sans faire réellement attention à ce qu'il disait. »

Reno s'installa à moitié allongé, et força doucement Tseng à s'installer, pour poser ses mains sur le front brûlant.

« - Tourne-toi, ce sera moins douloureux pour tes côtes… »

Écouter quelqu'un, et faire ce qu'il disait sans poser de questions, c'était parfait. Tseng se laissa faire, profitant du massage de tempes sans rien dire, jusqu'à s'endormir comme une masse…

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il avait le nez plongé dans une masse de cheveux roux, et il tenait son coéquipier comme un ours géant.  
Le jeune homme se retourna contre lui avec un petit soupir et passa ses bras autour de la taille de Tseng, toujours endormi. Les jambes emmêlées, on aurait pu croire à un couple… Avec un soupir douloureux pour ses côtes, Tseng se dégagea doucement, sans réveiller le rouquin, et sortit de la chambre, attrapant son portable. L'horloge indiquait 10h, mais il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir dormi assez. Déjà 2 appels manqués…

L'utaien se gratta la tête, décidant de passer sous la douche avant tout. Il savait que Reno était dans l'appartement, mais en sortant propre il n'eut pas le courage de se rhabiller. Un verre de jus de fruit en main, il s'installa devant son ordinateur, consultant ses messages d'un œil discret. À part le rapport de Reno, tous semblaient l'attendre dans la tour Shinra, et il sourit. Entre ça et la balle, il avait une petite chance de pouvoir mener une vraie enquête… Les coupables mourraient.

« - Je veux qu'ils soient tous punis, Tseng. Tous les coupables, quels qu'ils soient. Je veux leurs têtes sur un plateau, le plus rapidement possible. »

Rufus avaient ce regard froid et déterminé qui ne présageait rien de bon… Tseng s'inclina, rassuré de voir que son supérieur le suivrait sur ce coup-là. La balle qui avait tué Takeru était toujours dans la poche de sa chemise, contre son coeur.

Karen aurait été un bon Turk, certainement. Elle était discrète et efficace, avait analysé la balle sans rien dire, sans poser de questions. Puis elle s'était tournée vers lui, et lui tendit le rapport.

« - Je suis désolée, l'arme n'est enregistrée à aucun nom… C'est un fusil à pompes marque Shinchester, mais je ne peux pas en dire plus… C'est assez bizarre d'ailleurs, les rainures sont presque inexistantes… Enfin, tout est dans le rapport. »

Une chape de plomb tomba sur l'estomac du brun, et c'est à peine s'il réussit à prononcer un « merci » hésitant avant de partir s'enfermer dans son bureau.

Ses mains étaient moites lorsqu'il entra dans la base de données privée de la Shinra, celle qui n'était pas sensée exister. Celle dont seules quelques personnes à la Shinra connaissaient l'existence, c'est-à-dire le Président, Heidegger, Scarlet et lui.

Toutes les armes des agents spéciaux étaient répertoriées, et à part le président personne n'avait accès à la totalité des informations…

Mais l'arme qui avait tué Takeru appartenait à Sabrina.

Il avait réussi à écarter une bonne partie de ses hommes, restait 3 personnes sur la liste des suspects. Se penchant encore sur les rapports, Tseng fronça les sourcils. Il y avait là quelque part une information qui lui échappait…

Il attrapa le rapport du premier et le relu, se remémorant la soirée. Puis il repensa au suspect -enfin, au futur coupable- qui avait été arrêté le soir même en possession de l'arme du crime… Enfin, celle qui correspondait aux 4 balles qui avaient été retrouvées : une pour Takeru, une pour Mlle Swan, une dans le vide mais relativement proche de Rufus, et une près de M. Swan. Ça aurait été parfait s'il n'avait pas récupéré directement la balle du crâne même de Takeru.

Qui avait été en contact avec ces preuves ? Qui avait arrêté l'homme ?

« - Tseng, je peux te voir deux minutes ?»

Tiger venait de passer la tête à travers l'entrebâillement de la porte, et jeta un coup d'œil aux feuilles étalées devant le chef des Turks. L'utaien retint un sourire de prédateur, et se releva.

« - J'arrive, j'ai besoin d'un café de toute façon. »

Le coup retentit d'un bruit mât, et l'homme eut un gémissement douloureux.

« - J'ai tout mon temps, tu sais ? Du café, un appartement tranquille, isolé d'un point de vue sonore et locatif, des matérias de soin… On va pouvoir jouer toute la nuit…  
- Putain, tu vas ne pas me reprocher d'avoir fait mon job ! cria presque Tiger. »

Un nouveau coup l'assomma à moitié, et le punk sentit le goût du sang dans sa bouche.

Tseng s'assit sur la table devant lui, sortant son couteau.

« - Ton boulot ? Moi je pensais que ton boulot, c'était d'appliquer MES ordres, de protéger Rufus Shinra et de ne pas assassiner une collègue…  
- J'ai PAS tué Takeru !»

Un coup, encore, qui lui ouvrit la peau du torse.

« - NE PRONONCE PAS SON NOM ! hurla Tseng. »

L'utaien ferma les yeux, et lança un sort de soin.

« - C'est vrai, tu n'as pas tiré dessus… Toi, tu as juste falsifié les preuves, hein ? Allez, dis-le-moi, qu'on arrête ce petit jeu…Raconte- moi tout… »

Tiger essaya encore une fois de se détacher, mais ça lui semblait impossible. Tseng l'avait attaché avec des bandages chirurgicaux, ceux qui ne laissaient pas de trace sur la peau, mais qui le bloquaient totalement… Son chef avait les yeux fous, autant de douleur que de rage. Il courrait à sa perte…

« - Tu… promets que tu ne me tueras pas ? demanda-t-il, hésitant. »

Tseng eut un sourire en coin.

« - Toi, tu as juste fait des faux… Je tuerai Sabrina.  
- Bon… Tiger soupira : sa vie valait plus que celle d'une collègue après tout. Le président nous a appelé tous les trois le matin, juste avant l'opération… Il voulait qu'on assassine Swan, je sais pas pourquoi. Mais il savait que tu ne le ferais pas, à cause de Rufus… Alors il nous a demandé de monter un faux dossier, de faire de fausses preuves, et nous a fourni un faux coupable. J'aurais dû être à cette place, et on n'aurait pas eu à… Mais ça a changé au dernier moment, parce que Rufus voulait que tu sois son garde du corps… »

Le visage de Tseng s'était vidé de toute expression au fur et à mesure. Quand Tiger eut fini, il regarda son chef avec inquiétude.

« - Tseng ? »

Celui-ci se leva, et partit vers la table basse, devant la télé. Il revint une minute plus tard, le visage toujours aussi vide.

« - Tu es contusionné… Je vais te faire une injection pour calmer ça. Dit-il mécaniquement. »

Il planta avec douceur l'aiguille dans le bras de son subordonné, appuyant lentement… Puis il détacha Tiger, le retenant lorsque celui-ci manqua de s'écrouler.

« - Je vais te poser sur le canapé, ça va passer vite…  
- Tseng ? Tu m'as injecté quoi ? J'me… sens pas bien…»

Son coeur battait vite, trop vite, sa tête tournait et il commençait à voir flou… Il s'affala sur le canapé, avant de jeter un œil vers la table basse. Un sachet, une cuiller à soupe, sa boîte d'allumette…

« - Tseng ! cria-t-il avec angoisse, avant de commencer à convulser. »

L'utaien le regarda un instant, jusqu'à ce que les convulsions se calment et que Tiger porte la main à son coeur, pour finalement s'écrouler. Il posa la seringue sur le sol, vérifiant que l'homme était bien mort. Puis il eut un sourire satisfait. Pour un ancien drogué, cette mort était parfaite… Il lança plusieurs sorts de soin, pour refermer parfaitement les chairs, et décida de passer au suivant.

Tseng venait de terminer son rapport oral à Rufus. Celui-ci hocha lentement la tête, et fixa le brun.

« - Et qu'est-ce qui me prouve que tu ne leur as pas demandé de faire ça ? Tu m'as bien dit que tu n'avais pas le commanditaire, si ? C'est toi, tu as tué Tiphereth pour ne pas que je sois heureux ! »

Tseng ouvrit la bouche, abasourdi.

« - Mais, Monsieur, c'est absurde, je n'aurais jamais fait tuer Takeru…  
- JUSTEMENT ! C'est tellement absurde que tu fasses tuer ta soi-disant petite amie, que personne ne peut te soupçonner ! Mais moi je sais que tu ne sortais pas avec ! SECURITE !»

Tseng se laissa emporter, sans résister. Rufus le regarda avec mépris…

« - Ça ne se passera pas comme ça, Tseng. Tu vas payer… »

Il se tourna vers les deux malabars qui encadraient le brun.

« - Mettez-le en prison, dans une cellule spéciale. Je ne veux pas qu'il puisse bouger, et je serais le seul à pouvoir le voir ! Compris ? »

Rufus regarda son ancien amant se faire emporter, encore secoué par la colère. Il se laissa tomber sur son bureau, les larmes aux yeux. Tseng le détestait, c'était évident. Sinon, il serait resté avec lui, au lieu de l'assommer par la magie. Il serait venu le voir, pour le consoler… Mais il n'avait rien fait, rien fait pour lui, il n'avait même pas lutté pour qu'ils restent ensemble…

Le Turk était attaché au mur, les bras au-dessus de la tête de manière à ce qu'il ne puisse pas blesser l'héritier qui venait le voir. Rufus le dominait de toute sa hauteur. Tseng releva la tête vers lui, dans l'espoir de voir autre chose que de la haine dans ces yeux qu'il aimait tant, et détourna le visage lorsqu'il se rendit compte que ce n'était pas le cas, blessé.

Rufus contempla un instant son Turk. Malgré les deux jours d'enfermement, Tseng réussissait à paraître… Peut-être pas propre - il avait toujours les mêmes vêtements, mais au moins digne.

« - Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça ? Demanda le blond, les mots résonnant froidement dans la cellule.  
- Je… ne vous ai jamais trahis, Monsieur. Répondit douloureusement Tseng. »

Le coup partit sans que Rufus s'en rende compte, et la tête de l'utaien cogna contre le mur. Le blessé leva des yeux désespérés vers lui, ses lèvres rougies par le coup de poing qui venait de les frapper. Le vice-président l'attrapa par le col, et leurs visages se rapprochèrent lorsqu'il le souleva.

« - Ne me mens pas ! Tu as commencé à ma trahir en m'appelant »Monsieur» !  
- C'est vous… qui avez voulu mettre de la distance entre nous… Murmura Tseng douloureusement.  
- Je n'ai jamais … !»

Rufus s'interrompit, avant d'embrasser violemment Tseng. Le goût du sang l'électrisait, et lorsqu'il se rendit compte que son ancien amant cherchait à se dégager, il l'attrapa par les cheveux pour le coller contre lui. La morsure qu'il fit subir au brun força celui-ci à lui laisser accéder à sa bouche, tandis qu'il tirait sur la chemise blanche, qui céda avec une plainte tissulaire [1]. L'utaien voulut le repousser, utilisant ses pieds, et Rufus s'écarta à peine, pour murmurer à l'oreille du brun :

« - Attention, tu pourrais me blesser… Stop. »

Tseng sentit son corps se figer sous la magie, écarquillant les yeux. Rufus eut un sourire satisfait, et se pencha, s'attaquant au cou sensible de son ancien amant. Il savait que le sort ne durerait pas, et profita de l'immobilité forcée de Tseng pour le dénuder au maximum. Bien sûr les menottes qui retenaient ses mains écartées et éloignées l'une de l'autre contre le mur ne permettaient pas de lui retirer sa chemise ou sa veste mais fut satisfait lorsqu'il sentit enfin la peau nue de son Turk contre les paumes de ses mains, qu'il put couvrir chaque parcelle de baisers et morsures. Il se rendait compte à quel point cela lui avait manqué… Le sort se dissipa alors qu'il jouait avec le nombril de Tseng, et celui-ci resserra instinctivement les jambes. Rufus releva la tête pour croiser son regard, et fronça les sourcils, alors qu'il remontait pour embrasser possessivement le brun. Ce n'était pas le regard habituel de son amant lorsqu'ils s'unissaient. Alors qu'il lui relevait les reins pour le faire sien, Tseng eut un gémissement de douleur, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Rufus ne sentait plus rien que les contractions du corps de son amant autour de lui, leurs deux peaux qui se frottaient l'une contre l'autre, le goût légèrement salé du cou du brun qu'il malmenait avec plaisir. L'orgasme qui le traversa fut violent, le laissant pantelant et épuisé contre Tseng. Évidemment. Il n'avait jamais réellement réalisé à quel point il ne pouvait pas se passer du brun… Il releva la tête vers lui, bien décidé à le lui dire, lui faire comprendre, mais l'expression de celui-ci l'interrompit. Tseng avait les yeux écarquillés, regardant résolument le coin opposé de la pièce, les larmes coulant librement sur son visage… Rufus voulu les essuyer, mais faiblement le brun s'écarta, fuyant son contact aussi bien physique que visuel.

Refusant de comprendre, Rufus se dégagea de lui, s'écarta, et contempla ce qu'il venait de faire… Le terme « viol » flottait à la limite de son esprit, mais il ne pouvait pas, pas Tseng… Celui-ci ramena les jambes sous lui, baissant la tête sur ses genoux, continuant à sangloter doucement… Remontant le pantalon qui pendait lamentablement sur ses genoux pour se rhabiller rapidement, Rufus sortit de la salle, sans pouvoir dire quoi que ce soit…

Juste après que Rufus soit sorti, Tseng entendit le déclic des menottes, et ramena ses bras autour de ses jambes. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire, et la douleur qui remontait le long de sa colonne vertébrale ne faisait que rajouter à sa confusion… Rufus ne lui aurait jamais fait de mal, jamais, jamais, jamais… Tseng secoua la tête, avant de sombrer dans la panique… Avec résolution, il se redressa en titubant, et se dirigea vers la petite douche à laquelle il avait droit dans cette cellule, retirant automatiquement sa veste et sa chemise déchirées. L'eau chaude se mêla à ses larmes, et il se morigéna, à pleurer comme une lycéenne. Le fait était que son corps tremblait violemment, qu'il n'arrivait pas à réaliser que la douleur qu'il ressentait, qui remontait le long de sa colonne vertébrale, était due à Rufus…

Ce fut le bruit de la porte qui le tira de sa transe, et rapidement il s'enroula les hanches dans la petite serviette avec laquelle il était sensé ne pouvoir blesser personne, pas même lui. Le garde lui jeta un regard concupiscent, mais il l'ignora résolument.

« - Le président veut vous voir. Habillez-vous. »

Malgré le regard lubrique de l'homme, Tseng renfila ses vêtements, réajustant au mieux sa chemise déchirée pour finalement refermer le plus possible sa veste par dessus. Il regarda ses pieds nus - la mesquinerie avait été poussée jusqu'à lui retirer ses chaussures- et haussa les épaules. Il se redressa, respirant profondément, et vit avec plaisir le garde déglutir.

Sur le chemin, Tseng pouvait voir ses pieds s'enfoncer dans la moquette bleu roi, spectacle hypnotisant qui le mena devant le bureau du président. Celui-ci était tourné vers la grande baie vitrée, et fit un signe pour que le garde les laisse seuls. Redressant les épaules, le Turk attendit le jugement…

« - Mon fils est très attaché à toi, tu as de la chance. Cela n'aurait tenu qu'à moi, tu serais actuellement dans les laboratoires d'Hojo.  
- J'ai rendu le dossier que vous m'avez donné. Rufus voulait cependant que les coupables payent. Je n'ai fait qu'obéir à ses ordres, comme n'importe quel Turk devrait. Répondit-il, conscient qu'il marchait sur des œufs posés sur un fil tendu dans le vide -ou l'inverse. »

Le président se retourna, s'approcha, imposant, et lui souffla la fumée de son cigare dessus.

« - Dès à présent, tous les rapports de mission seront à présenter en double, à mon fils et à Heidegger. Considère-le non plus comme ton égal, mais comme ton supérieur. Et je pense qu'il va aussi falloir réduire le nombre d'employés de ta section. Termina-t-il avec un sourire satisfait. »

Le brun pâlit, mais acquiesça, les lèvres pincées.

_

* * *

À suivre …_

**NDLA** : Bon, voilà le second chapitre... Allez, ça va s'arranger ! ... ou pas..._  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur** : Alia Zanetsu**  
Genre** : Angst, romance, yaoi.**  
Rating** : T+, donc au cas où M… Mieux vaut trop que pas assez !**  
Disclaimer** : Les personnages de cette fiction appartiennent tous à SquareEnix. Je ne tire aucun argent de cet écrit, même si je peux toujours espérer me faire la main sur eux avant d'écrire un vrai bouquin, peut-être un jour.  
**Remerciments** : Anaïs encore, qui a la gentillesse de corriger mes fics !**  
Warning** : Ceci est une séquelle de Torn apart. Je ne suis pas sure que les deux soient totalement indépendantes, mais on ne sait jamais. Sinon, comme je fais intervenir plusieurs turcs qui appartiennent à Before Crisis et qu'ils n'ont pas vraiment de nom, je me suis amusée à leur donner des noms en fonction des armes qu'ils utilisent, de manière plus ou moins -mal- dissimulée. J'ai oublié de me renseigner sur l'existence ou non de noms, mais je ne crois pas en avoir oublié… Si vous allez sur la page http : / www . ffworld . com/?rub=ff7bc&page=persos, voici les noms par ordre d'apparition (sur le site, pas dans la fic !) :

* Rod : Rodney  
* Gun : Gunevria  
* Two Gun : Tiger  
* Shotgun : Sabrina  
* Martial Art (m) : Marty  
* Martia Art (f) : Mandy  
* Katana : Katsuhiro  
* Shuriken : Cissney (bon, aucun rapport, mais on va pas modifier les noms qu'ont donné SquareEnix)  
* Nunchaku : Noann  
* Throwing Knife : Takeru, alias TK (clin d'oeil à… non, j'ai honte, je vous laisse deviner.)

* * *

_Chapitre 3_

Ils étaient face à face, comme ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'y étaient attendu. Sans savoir que leur vis-à-vis ressentait la même chose, ils eurent tous les deux envie de fuir. Rufus par ce qu'il avait trop honte de ce qu'il lui avait fait subir, de ce qu'il avait pu oser faire à l'homme qu'il amenait. Tseng, parce qu'il ne se sentait pas près à faire comme si de rien n'était… Mais il y avait des gens, et ni l'un ni l'autre ne pouvaient descendre de l'ascenseur sans paraître étrange. Et ni l'un ni l'autre ne souhaitaient montrer à l'autre que sa présence le rendait mal à l'aise. Mais l'ascenseur se vida trop vite, peut-être à cause de la tension entre les deux hommes, et ils se retrouvèrent seuls, sans oser se regarder.

« - Tu veux bien ven… Non. Je peux… passer dans ton bureau ? S'il te plait ? »

Tseng osa enfin regarder Rufus, et le fait que celui-ci rougisse le fit douloureusement fondre.

« - Si vous voulez. Je travaille jusqu'à 19h, et à partir de 18h30… Tseng s'interrompit. »

Etait-ce une bonne idée de dire qu'il était seul à l'étage, ou presque ?

La journée passa horriblement lentement, dans un état d'attendre fébrile et tendue. Ses subalternes s'inquiétaient de ne pas l'avoir vu pendant deux jours, autant que de la vague de suicide qui avait secoué les Turks : Tiger avait replongé dans la drogue et était mort d'overdose, Sabrina s'était tiré une balle dans le crâne et Marty s'était fait renverser par un 33 tonnes, alors qu'il était ivre mort. Il avait beau répondre qu'il lui avait fallu du temps pour supporter la mort de ses collègues, sans lui les Turks étaient comme un bateau à la dérive. Les missions qui devaient être menées avaient été faites, lui laissant sur le bureau une pile de rapports soignés -même s'il était évident que Rude avait tapé ceux de Reno- et ils restaient tous à leur place, nerveux. Ce n'était pas un groupe à laisser dans un bureau trop longtemps… Pour la première fois, Tseng eut une vision complète et totale de son équipe : des bêtes. Des mercenaires pour la plupart, des machines à tuer pour certains… Une réunion s'imposait. Un tri aussi, peut-être…

Lorsqu'ils furent tous réunis -cette fois, il avait bien fait attention à faire porter une table plus petite, de manière à ce qu'il n'y ait pas de place vide- il se désola du petit nombre qu'ils étaient. À quoi s'attendait-il avec 5 absents ?

Il fit le tour de ses Turks, se demandant combien le Président comptait en « éliminer », et s'il pouvait le prendre de vitesse. Certains Turks auraient été plus heureux et épanouis dans d'autres services, il pouvait les faire muter. D'autres n'avaient rien en dehors des Turks…

Tandis qu'il leur annonçait les prochains changements - sans parler de la « réduction de personnel » - Tseng sentit l'atmosphère se détendre. Pourtant, lorsqu'il annonça vouloir voir chacun dans son bureau, il put capter les regards inquiets que s'échangeaient ses subordonnés…

Rufus poussa un soupir d'exaspération. La matinée était à peine terminée, et déjà il aurait voulu être le soir. Les dernières révélations de son père l'avaient profondément ébranlé, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais. Faire porter le chapeau à un groupuscule opposé à la Swan Motors était ingénieux, et priver ceux-ci de leur héritière condamnaient la société à moyen terme. D'ici moins de deux ans, la Shinra aurait racheté la majorité des parts, sous couvert d'aider -au départ- la société à se remettre du choc : Mme Swan était pour l'instant en dépression, et M. Swan n'avait plus les épaules pour porter la société seul… Il fallait qu'il présente ses excuses à Tseng. Pour avoir pu penser que c'était lui, pour l'avoir forcé à tuer ses hommes… Et pour avoir abusé de lui… Non, ça, l'utaien ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Mais il devait quand même essayer, au moins de présenter ses excuses, même s'il avait perdu l'homme qu'il aimait pour toujours…

Tseng résista à l'envie de s'arracher les cheveux. Reno s'interrompit pour reprendre son souffle, il voulut lui dire qu'il pouvait y aller, mais le roux repartit dans une diatribe sur la cantine de la Shinra… C'était évident, aucun autre service ne voudrait du roux survolté… Pourquoi Veld l'avait-il engagé déjà ?

Enfin il réussit à mettre le jeune homme dehors, et soupira de soulagement. À côté, Rodney serait un vrai bonheur. Le Turk entra dans son bureau avec son allure détendue, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Il s'installa face à Tseng, et commença à jouer avec une clef de données.

« - J'ai été étonné, tu ne nous as pas parlé de ton petit séjour en cellule… »

Tseng se figea, soudainement en alerte.

« - Ça ne vous regardait pas.  
- Non, mais j'ai mené ma petite enquête là-dessus… Tout le monde trouvait bizarre que tu disparaisses comme ça, même si c'était compréhensible, mais j'ai quelques « amis » dans la section sécurité… »

Rodney eut un petit mouvement de poignet, et la clef vola pour tomber juste devant le clavier de Tseng.

« - Ne te gêne pas, jette un coup d'œil… »

Il le sentait de plus en plus mal, ce rendez-vous avec Rodney. Sur la clef, il n'y avait qu'une vidéo. Lorsqu'il la lança, sa bouche s'assécha. C'était clairement une vidéo de surveillance, et clairement celle de son viol.

« - Par « chance », j'ai pu récupérer l'originale, je passais justement dans le coin à ce moment-là… Sinon, je peux t'assurer qu'elle aurait déjà fait le tour de pas mal de services… Tu n'imagines pas, le chef des Turks se faire culbuter par le vice-président ! »

Tseng avait pâli, et eut un mouvement instinctif vers son holster.

« - Non, pas la peine…Enfin, si tu veux l'original bien sûr.  
- Et sinon ? La vidéo est mauvaise, la presse à scandale n'en voudra pas… On ne reconnaît même pas Rufus ! »

Rodney se déplaça et se pencha sur le bureau, avec un sourire de requin.

« - Non, mais toi, on te reconnaît bien… Je suis certain que cette petite vidéo ferait fureur dans notre service…  
- Dis- moi ce que tu veux. Le coupa Tseng, glacial.  
- Toi. »

Tseng posa sa tête dans ses mains, essayant de prendre conscience du surréalisme de la situation. Il avait confiance en Rodney, peut-être plus qu'en n'importe que d'autre ici… Et Rufus qui arrivait dans moins d'une heure… Que lui dire ? Qu'il allait être victime d'un chantage, un temps indéterminé ? Il jeta un regard à la clef que lui avait laissée le Turk, pour le « faire réfléchir »…

Il était toujours perdu dans ses pensées lorsque Rufus entra -sans frapper, il ne fallait pas trop lui en demander ! Pourtant, le vice présent semblait mal à l'aise lorsqu'il referma la porte sur eux, et Tseng se sentit d'humeur à tendre à peine la main pour montrer qu'il pouvait s'asseoir, sans se lever. Il ne voulait surtout pas que Rufus … Il ne voulait surtout pas perdre le contrôle, pas cette étaient dans son domaine… Puis soudain il soupira. L'idée de se venger de Rufus en le rabaissant lui devint détestable. Même si le jeune homme devant lui le rendait nerveux, rien qu'à se souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé « entre eux » l'avant veille. Rufus pourtant ne s'assit pas. Il avait l'air mal à l'aise, mais il se rapprocha, hésita devant le bureau avant de fixer Tseng, comme s'il voulait lui demander quelque chose… Par quoi commencer ? Devait-il rester debout, s'asseoir, s'approcher ? Il avait pensé à ce moment toute la journée, mais, devant le brun, il se rendait compte à quel point cela ne servait à rien… Finalement, il opta pour le coin du bureau, debout. Assez loin pour ne pas gêner Tseng, mais assez proche pour ne pas avoir à parler trop fort… Il chercha le regard de son ancien amant, mais lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent il préféra baisser la tête.

« - Je suis désolé… d'avoir douté de toi. J'étais… furieux, et je me suis défoulé sur toi… Je m'en veux vraiment… Murmura le blond, les yeux fixés sur le pot à crayon du bureau. »

Rufus reporta son poids sur son autre pied, mal à l'aise. Tseng avait détourné la tête, pour la poser sur sa main, et semblait totalement ailleurs.

« - Je… Tseng , écoute-moi au moins ! »

Enervé, le vice-président s'était rapproché de Tseng et saisi les accoudoirs du fauteuil, faisant sursauter le brun. Il regretta immédiatement son geste en captant le regard déçu ou effrayé – il n'aurait su dire- de son ancien amant. Il s'éloigna légèrement, mais c'était déjà trop tard. L'utaien s'était redressé, dans une fureur noire.

« - Sortez de mon bureau. Veillez à ne plus m'importuner que pour des ordres de mission. Articula lentement Tseng en avançant sur le blond. »

Rufus avait beau le dépasser d'une demi-tête, il recula encore… Les idées se bousculaient dans sa tête sans qu'il puisse trouver comment rattraper sa bourde. Il faisait l'effort de venir s'excuser, Tseng aurait au moins pu faire attention à lui ! Et lui, il n'était qu'un imbécile, il venait pour se faire pardonner, pas pour se faire jeter dehors comme un malpropre, comme il le méritait !  
Tseng arrêta de faire reculer son ancien protégé lorsque celui-ci tomba à genoux, et leva un regard suppliant sur lui.

« - Je t'en supplie, écoute moi au moins jusqu'au bout… Le pria doucement Rufus.  
- … Allez-y. Céda le brun, sa colère envolée sur l'instant. »

Il laissa même le plus jeune lui saisir doucement la main. Le contact était doux, très léger… S'il avait voulu, il aurait pu se dégager sans même faire d'effort.

« - S'il te plait. Je sais que tout ce que je pourrais dire n'effacera pas ce que je t'ai fait… Je… Au départ, je voulais vraiment t'en parler, pour Ti… Pour mes fiançailles… Mais je n'ai pas eu le courage… Et quand on s'est touchés, j'ai craqué… Ca me faisait tellement souffrir de devoir me séparer de toi, j'ai été odieux… Je suis réellement, tellement désolé… Si je t'avais regardé, si j'avais vu ton visage, j'aurais craqué… »

Tseng ouvrit la bouche, mais Rufus le prit de vitesse.

« - Non, s'il te plait, laisse-moi parler » Rufus prit une inspiration, hésitant. « Je… pour ce qui s'est passé en cellule… Je ne sais pas quoi dire, ça m'a rendu fou que tu m'appelle « monsieur », que tu me rejettes… Je n'aurais jamais du, c'est évident, et maintenant que c'est fait, que je ne pourrais jamais revenir en arrière, à part te dire que je regrette, je ne sais pas quoi faire… Tu ne m'avais jamais dit « non », et j'étais hors de moi, je ne comprenais pas. J'aurais voulu ne jamais te faire de mal, ne jamais te faire souffrir… »

Rufus reprit son souffle, et Tseng baissa les yeux sur leurs mains liées. Son ancien amant le caressait doucement, son expression douloureuse le faisait souffrir…

« - Je… n'aurais jamais dû t'imposer cette relation, dès le départ… J'ai été égoïste, égoïste jusqu'au bout. J'avais peur que notre séparation ne t'affecte pas, et quand j'ai vu que ça avait l'air d'être le cas, ça m'a blessé, vexé, je ne sais pas… Mais je ne voulais pas, vraiment. Ca aurait été moi, on serait encore ensemble… »

Rufus releva les yeux vers lui, et son regard craintif fit taire toute velléité de réponse de la part du brun.

« - Je… Je n'ai jamais été autant attaché à quelqu'un, Tseng… Le temps passé à tes côtés file trop vite, tu me fais me sentir heureux… Je… je t'aime, Tseng, je t'aime tellement… Je deviens fou lorsque tu t'éloignes de moi… »

Le cœur de Tseng se serra et sa seule envie était de se tomber au niveau du blond.

« - Rufus, relevez vous, je vous en prie… »

Rappeler son ancien amant par son prénom lui faisait des fourmillements étranges dans l'estomac, et le visage du vice-président s'éclaira, alors qu'il se redressait.  
Tseng se sentait idiot lorsqu'il leva la tête pour embrasser Rufus, idiot d'être heureux alors qu'il n'aurait pas dû… La menace de Rodney s'évapora alors qu'ils fondaient dans ce baiser, timidement puis de plus en plus passionnément… Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Rufus surprit un léger rougissement sur les joues de son aimé, et lui souleva le menton avec douceur…

« - Acceptes-tu de… sortir avec moi ? » Demanda-t-il, rougissant comme un collégien.

La réponse positive de Tseng lui fit l'effet qu'une multitude de papillons s'ébattaient dans son estomac.

« - Mais avant … On a un petit problème à régler. » Soupira Tseng, s'éloignant légèrement de son … « petit ami ? », prenant l'air sérieux. Le brun remarqua l'air peiné de Rufus, et se mordit la lèvre. Tseng se retourna vers le bureau, même si les bras du blond ne le lâchèrent pas pour autant.

« - C'est grave ? » Demanda-t-il avec une voix plaintive.

L'utaien haussa les épaules et s'appuya contre le torse de Rufus. Sa présence même était rassurante, son contact était tout simplement électrisant et divin… Puis il revint, difficilement, à la réalité.

« - Dans la prison… On… on a été filmé. Une caméra surveillance, mais quelqu'un a récupéré la bande…  
- Du chantage ?  
- On peut dire ça comme ça. » Admit Tseng, la voix tendue.

Rufus eut un soupir de soulagement. Avec douceur, il pencha la tête de son Turk, et posa une ligne de baisers sur la peau accessible et sensible du cou du jeune homme. Il sentait sous ses lèvres la tension du brun, et ne put empêcher une pointe d'inquiétude de lui saisir l'estomac.

« - Je peux m'en occuper. Assura Rufus, avant de faire tourner doucement son amant dans ses bras, pour le regarder en face. On passe dans le domaine de la politique, et j'ai plus l'habitude que toi de ces manigances, je devrais pouvoir régler ça facilement. D'accord ? »

Tseng s'abandonna au baiser que lui offrait Rufus, avant de soupirer et d'acquiescer.

Rodney haussa un sourcil étonné en ouvrant la porte de son appartement.

« - M. le vice-président, que puis-je pour vous ? » demanda-t-il poliment, s'effaçant pour laisser rentrer son patron.

Rufus se débarrassa de son manteau noir, et du chapeau qui le protégeait de la pluie, et soupira.

« - J'ai entendu dire que tu essayais de faire chanter Tseng ? Je suis donc venu en discuter avec toi voyons. » Déclara-t-il avec une assurance tranquille, avant de s'asseoir dans un des fauteuils du salon, puis de faire signe au Turk d'en faire de même. Rodney eut un sourire, avant de s'installer en face du blond. Si celui-ci pensait l'effrayer en prenant des grands airs et en faisant comme chez lui, il se trompait.

« - Que vous a-t-il dit à propos de notre… affaire ?  
- Suffisamment. Je suis venu proposer un… échange. Laisse Tseng tranquille. N'y touche pas, et nous allons nous débrouiller tous les deux. Affirma Rufus, une lueur dangereuse brillant soudain dans ses yeux céruléens.  
- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai décidé avec Tseng, M. le vice-président. Je ne pense donc pas que soit possible. »

Rufus renversa la tête sur le dossier de son fauteuil, soupira, et Rodney eut un temps d'arrêt : le vice-président s'était soudainement transformé en une sorte de félin : ses vêtements noirs lui collaient au corps, mettant en valeur ses muscles finement sculptés, et lorsqu'il s'étira, le Turk sentit sa bouche s'assécher. Puis le blond reprit sa position initiale, et darda sur lui un regard de prédateur.

« - Je suis certain que tu préfèreras mettre tes envies malsaines de côté, te contenter d'un… substitut… Et éviter nombre de problèmes. »

Son regard devint plus froid, et malgré lui Rodney frissonna.

« - Si jamais la vidéo était diffusée, je me verrais contraint d'éliminer moi-même la totalité du service. Et ce n'est pas ce que nous voulons, ni toi ni moi, n'est-ce pas ? »  
Le Turk fut soulagé lorsque Rufus partit enfin. L'idée de voir tous ses collègues tués par le vice-président était… terrible. Il n'avait jamais voulu ça. Il voulait se venger de Tseng, l'humilier, lui faire payer la mort de tous ses collègues… Au final, il ne lui restait plus qu'à accepter…

Il monta dans la limousine, mal à l'aise. Rufus était installé à l'arrière, et les vitres teintées l'empêchaient de voir qui était le chauffeur.

« - Tu veux faire ça ici ou à l'hôtel ? »

C'était désagréable de réfléchir à ça de but en blanc. Lui qui avait imaginé un Tseng contrit et forcé, gêné, accepter ses moindres demandes, il avait l'impression qu'il ne contrôlait plus rien du tout. Il s'entendit choisir la voiture, conscient qu'il mourrait plutôt que de se voir amené dans un hôtel pour se faire culbuter. Le blond appuya sur l'interphone, et donna un ordre, puis lui jeta un sourire charmeur. L'intérieur de la voiture semblait intime, assez haut pour qu'on puisse s'y tenir presque debout… La banquette en L était recouverte de cuir noir, et Rufus lui servit un verre de whisky, trinquant avec lui.

« - Je suppose que tu n'as pas la cassette sur toi ? Le blond attendit la réponse négative avant de continuer. Bien. Alors je propose que nous commencions, puis on va récupérer ça, et je te ramène chez toi ? »

Rodney hocha la tête, vidant d'un trait son verre tandis que son futur amant faisait de même. Les joues du blond se colorèrent en rouge, et il retira son manteau, laissant voir un ensemble en cuir noir. Moulant et provoquant. Le Turk sentit sa bouche s'assécher devant la vision, et les remords qu'ils voyaient se profiler quant à forcer un jeune homme à peine majeur s'effilochèrent. Il ne put empêcher ses yeux de s'égarer avidement sur la silhouette qui s'agenouillait devant lui, remuant lascivement en commençant à les déshabiller.

Rufus regardait la cassette entre ses mains. Il essayait de se dire que cela justifiait ce qu'il venait de faire, que c'était le moyen le plus simple pour se débarrasser de la menace, surtout sans faire de peine à Tseng en tuant un par un son équipe… Il se sentait au bord des larmes, et le goût prononcé du sperme dans sa bouche ne voulait pas partir, même après plusieurs whiskys. En insistant un peu, aurait-il réussi à faire plier le Turk ? Silencieusement à ses côtés, Rodney fumait, la tête penchée en arrière. L'odeur acre de la fumée envahissait l'habitacle, même si la fenêtre ouverte laissait s'échapper la majorité de la fumée. Lorsque le Turk eut terminé, il se tourna vers Rufus, et eut un léger sourire avant de lui attraper le menton.

« - On remet ça ? »

Le plus jeune ouvrit la bouche pour protester, et Rodney s'empara fermement des lèvres tentatrices, sans pour autant forcer leur barrage. Comme il s'y attendait, celui-ci céda de lui même, et il ferma les yeux, rapprochant leurs corps d'un geste doux. Le châtain ne vit pas l'étincelle de colère qui s'alluma dans le regard du vice-président, se transformant rapidement en une froide détermination. Il se plia aux caprices de son aîné, demandant au chauffeur de faire une boucle plus grande. Les vêtements s'égarèrent dans l'habitacle, et Rufus fut écrasé contre la banquette, du moins c'est le sentiment qu'il avait. Rodney n'était pas brusque, loin de là, et dans d'autres circonstances il aurait pu être un amant agréable. Mais il n'était pas Tseng, et quoi qu'il fasse, son contact répugnait le blond. Même si son corps ne semblait pas du même avis que lui, arrachant un sourire satisfait à Rodney. Rufus durcit sa résolution, décidant que cela servirait ses plans. Son amant fugace ne s'en rendit pas compte, pas plus qu'il ne s'aperçut que la voiture s'était arrêtée à peine une minute après qu'il les ait fait jouir tous les deux. Le châtain reprenait son souffle sur la poitrine imberbe du blond lorsque celui-ci fit mine de se dégager. Il le laissa échapper, et l'instant d'après, sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, il était nu sur le bitume. Rufus eut un sourire mauvais, lui jeta un boxer et son espèce de haut en cuir.

« - Tes possessions sont en train de brûler, tu as été radié de toutes les bases de données possibles, la totalité de tes accès à un quelconque serveur Web ont été détruites… Félicitations Rodney, tu n'existes plus. »

Le vice président avait beau être nu, le ventre maculé, le Turk était trop effrayé pour répondre quoi que ce soit, et avant qu'il ne se soit repris, le blond avait claqué la porte, et la limousine repartit.

Rufus se laissa tomber sur les sièges avec un soupir de soulagement, avant d'attraper un mouchoir pour s'essuyer rageusement. Un toussotement discret le fit sursauter, et il rougit lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Rude était dans l'habitacle. Le blond eut un mouvement de pudeur et de gène, avant de se reprendre : Rude le regardait à présent droit dans les yeux, sans ciller, et Rufus commença à se rhabiller.

« - L'appartement est en train de brûler, tout comme son véhicule de service et sa moto. Les comptes ont été vidés puis gelés, quant à ses données informatiques… Elles ont toutes été détruites, et Satsuki s'occupe de vérifier si je n'ai rien oublié. Quels sont les ordres ? »

Rufus avait fini d'enfiler son pantalon et hocha la tête, cherchant du regard quelque chose à se mettre sur le dos… Mais l'horrible nippe –quoi que couteuse- assortie au pantalon était à présent sur Rodney, et il répugnait à mettre la chemise du châtain. Avant qu'il n'ait pu réfléchir à la question, la veste de Rude tomba sur ses épaules, et il remercia le Turk d'un sourire accompagné d'un hochement de tête. Le vêtement était chaud, sentait légèrement le gel douche et la cigarette.

Sans répondre immédiatement à son subalterne, il actionna l'interphone du chauffeur.

« - Résidence d'Altona, rue Loveless. »

Si Rude tiqua à l'adresse, il ne montra rien : ils roulèrent quelques instants dans le silence, jusqu'à ce que Rufus détourne le regard vers la vitre teintée.

« - Reviens me chercher demain matin à cette adresse. A 6h, de manière à ce que je puisse regagner l'hôtel sans attirer l'attention. Entre temps, je te saurais gré de te débarrasser de ce chauffeur. »

Rude hocha la tête, et le blond poussa un léger soupir. Cette soirée touchait à sa fin. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas du faire ce détour, mais il en avait viscéralement besoin…

Tseng releva la tête de son livre, surpris qu'on puisse frapper à sa porte à une telle heure. Attrapant son arme par réflexe, il entrouvrit la porte, et s'effaça sans rien dire pour laisser entrer Rufus. Le blond portait des bottes, un pantalon en cuir et une veste de Turk trop grande, mélange étrange qui le rajeunissait. Sans entrer, il lui tendit une cassette, et le cœur de l'utaien manqua un battement.

« - Je… peux rentrer ? Demanda Rufus, d'une toute petite voix. »

Tseng ne lui bouchait pas le passage, mais il s'effaça encore pour laisser entrer le grand blond, et referma la porte sur lui. Rufus gardait la tête baissée, et Tseng lui saisit la main avec douceur pour l'asseoir sur le canapé. Il s'agenouilla devant lui, et effleura la joue délicate.

La vitesse à laquelle Rufus releva la tête, et le fusilla du regard le fit presque sursauter.

« - Je veux qu'on parte. Tous les deux, en vacances … Mon père ne pourra pas me refuser ça, publiquement ce sera tout à fait normal après ce qui vient de se passer, et je te prendrais en garde du corps … »

Tseng baissa les yeux, gêné par le ton autoritaire du blond, tombant sur la ligne de poils très délicate qui courait jusqu'à son nombril, et tiqua : ils étaient inhabituellement collés à la peau… Un bloc glacé lui tomba sur l'estomac, et lorsqu'il frôla le ventre du blond, celui-ci se redressa précipitamment, une expression apeurée sur le visage…

« - Rufus, que c'est-il passé ? Demanda-t-il froidement. Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait !»

Le vice-président baissa la tête, resserrant la veste de Rude autour de ses épaules, et un instant Tseng crut qu'il allait se mettre à pleurer.

« - Dites moi ce qui s'est passé… Demanda-t-il plus doucement, presque douloureusement. »

Rufus s'adossa au mur, et soupira.

« - Je voulais juste récupérer cette cassette… Et je savais que… Tu ne voudrais pas qu'il meure… Murmura le blond, avec une voix basse et plaintive.  
- Alors vous avez couché avec. Termina Tseng avec amertume. »

L'utaien s'assit lourdement, essayant d'analyser la situation. Si Rodney s'était trouvé en face de lui, il l'aurait tué à mains nues le plus lentement possible. Imaginer Rufus et l'autre ensemble le révulsait, autant par l'idée même du geste que par l'idée que quelqu'un d'autre que lui ait pu toucher son Rufus.

« - Je pensais que vous alliez négocier… Pourquoi… ?  
- Parce que j'avais peur qu'en lui mettant trop la pression, il ne craque… Et que je ne voulais pas mettre mes menaces à exécution… Sur le moment ça me semblait acceptable… Je ne voulais juste pas… qu'il te touche… Surtout pas comme ça, pas encore… »

La voix de Rufus se brisa sur les derniers mots, mais les larmes refusaient de couler. Le silence s'instaura entre les deux amants, chacun plongé dans ses pensées.

« - Je peux utiliser ta salle de bains ?  
- Vous dormez ici ? demanda abruptement Tseng, regrettant immédiatement son ton.  
- Je peux demander à Rude de venir me chercher. »

En même temps que l'information que Rude était mêlé à l'affaire, Tseng secoua négativement la tête.

« - Je vous attrape de quoi vous changer. Les serviettes propres sont sous le lavabo. »

Alors que Rufus passait sous la douche, Tseng choisissait lentement les vêtements à lui proposer. Lui-même n'était vêtu que d'une sorte de kimono d'intérieur, noir aux bordures grises dont les motifs ressortaient en argenté : cadeau de Sephiroth, ramené directement d'une prise de guerre à Utai. Malgré le mauvais goût évident du cadeau, Tseng avait gardé les trois vêtements… Devait-il en proposer un à Rufus ? Le rouge, le blanc ? Rufus aimait s'habiller en blanc, mais les bordures cuivrées lui plairaient-elles ? Un court instant, Tseng entrevit Rufus dans le vêtement rouge, l'or des ourlets s'accordant avec ses cheveux, le rouge sombre faisant ressortir sa peau d'albâtre… Il allait tuer Rodney. Pour avoir osé accepter le marché de Rufus, pour avoir touché, pénétré ce corps qui lui était exclusivement réservé…

Mais Rodney attendrait : il ne laisserait pas Rufus seul ce soir, alors que le jeune homme avait besoin de lui… Alors qu'enfin Rufus venait vers lui, au lieu de l'appeler quand bon lui semblait.

Attrapant finalement tout ce qui lui passait sous la main et qui irait certainement à Rufus, Tseng soupira. Ils devaient parler, mettre au point les bases de leur relation. Posant le tas de vêtements dans la salle de bains, l'utaien se laissa choir sur le canapé, incapable de reprendre le cours de ses lectures.

Le réveil fut brutal, et Rufus se retrouva bloqué sous Tseng, pris à la gorge. Ils se regardèrent un instant, juste le temps que le brun le reconnaisse, et la prise se desserra.

« - Je… je suis désolé, je… bafouilla Tseng, confus. »

Sous lui, le kimono rouge que portait Rufus s'étalait comme une fleur, et contre toute attente le blond éclata de rire.

« - Tu dormais, oui. Désolée, je t'ai appelé, mais… »

L'échancrure du vêtement laissait voir le torse parfait – du moins au sens de Tseng- du vice-président, et l'utaien se pencha, embrassant doucement son amant. Etendu sous lui, à sa merci, Rufus s'abandonnait totalement à lui… Tseng se releva soudainement, rougissant en sentant le désir lui embraser les reins. Parfois, il maudissait sa nature d'homme, et le fait d'avoir blessé Rufus rien que par ce geste d'éloignement. Le blond baissa la tête, les joues écarlates de honte.

« - C'est parce que j'ai couché avec Rodney ? Je te dégoûte ? demanda-t-il rageusement. »

Tseng secoua la tête, fixant les larmes qui roulaient sur les joues de son cadet. Délicatement, il le força à se relever, et malgré la mauvaise grâce évidente à se laisser faire du blond, l'assit sur ses genoux, choisissant à dessein un fauteuil.

« - Je vous en veux. Annonça-t-il tout de go. Vous… n'aviez pas le droit de vous « punir », simplement à cause d'un dérapage… Surtout pas comme ça…  
- Alors c'est bien ça, tu me trouves répugnant ! Je voulais juste que tu ne couches pas avec, je ne voulais pas qu'il te viole ! Je savais que moi, je pourrais le maîtriser, et que ça prendrait pas des proportions démesurées, alors que toi ! Cria Rufus en se débattant.»

Tseng avait réussi à le maintenir sur ses genoux, et finit par bloquer le blond, et l'attirer dans ses bras. Dans un certain sens, Rufus avait raison. Il n'aurait jamais osé se débarrasser de Rodney, et aurait attendu que l'autre se lasse plutôt que de risquer… Sa carrière ? Aucune importance. Risquer de salir l'image de Rufus, saper son autorité sur les Turks, ça c'était beaucoup plus gênant.

« - Je sais. Consentit Tseng. Vous avez réglé en une soirée ce qui m'aurait pris un temps indéterminé. Mais ça ne m'empêche pas de… »

Comment lui expliquer qu'il ne voulait pas se rabaisser au niveau de Rodney ?

« - me trouver dégoûtant. Termina amèrement Rufus.  
- Non ! »

Tseng soupira, et passa sa main libre dans les cheveux du blond.

« - Cette tenue vous rend vraiment désirable. Avoua-t-il dans un murmure.  
- C'est pour cela que je l'ai mise…  
- Mais je ne peux pas, pas juste après… ça me donnerait l'impression d'être comme lui, de profiter de vous… Alors pas ce soir : après, quand vous voudrez, quand vous vous sentirez prêt, que vous en aurez envie… Mais ce soir, je refuse de vous blesser plus… »

Avec douceur, l'utaien commença à masser le dos du blond, qui se serra contre lui… Il savait que le blond pleurait, pris entre soulagement et horreur, et eut un faible sourire.

« - Je vous aime Rufus. Je ne vous abandonnerai jamais, je vous le promets… Murmura-t-il, serrant doucement le blond contre lui.»

_

* * *

À suivre…_

**NDLA** : Si vous trouvez que c'est une bonne fin, arrêtez-vous là ! Bon, je sais, Tseng pardonne trop vite, mais je me voyais pas faire un chapitre supplémentaire de rampage !


	4. Chapter 4

**Auteur** : Alia Zanetsu**  
Genre** : Angst, romance, yaoi.**  
Rating** : T+, donc au cas où M… Mieux vaut trop que pas assez !**  
Disclaimer** : Les personnages de cette fiction appartiennent tous à SquareEnix. Je ne tire aucun argent de cet écrit, même si je peux toujours espérer me faire la main sur eux avant d'écrire un vrai bouquin, peut-être un jour.  
**Remerciments** : Anaïs encore, qui a la gentillesse de corriger mes fics !**  
Warning** : Ceci est une séquelle de Torn apart. Je ne suis pas sure que les deux soient totalement indépendantes, mais on ne sait jamais. Sinon, comme je fais intervenir plusieurs turcs qui appartiennent à Before Crisis et qu'ils n'ont pas vraiment de nom, je me suis amusée à leur donner des noms en fonction des armes qu'ils utilisent, de manière plus ou moins -mal- dissimulée. J'ai oublié de me renseigner sur l'existence ou non de noms, mais je ne crois pas en avoir oublié… Si vous allez sur la page http : / www . ffworld . com/?rub=ff7bc&page=persos, voici les noms par ordre d'apparition (sur le site, pas dans la fic !) :

* Rod : Rodney  
* Gun : Gunevria  
* Two Gun : Tiger  
* Shotgun : Sabrina  
* Martial Art (m) : Marty  
* Martia Art (f) : Mandy  
* Katana : Katsuhiro  
* Shuriken : Cissney (bon, aucun rapport, mais on va pas modifier les noms qu'ont donné SquareEnix)  
* Nunchaku : Noann  
* Throwing Knife : Takeru, alias TK (clin d'oeil à… non, j'ai honte, je vous laisse deviner.)

* * *

_Épilogue_

Rufus sortit de réunion, énervé. Ces têtes de mule ne comprenaient rien, n'avaient pas assez d'envergure pour comprendre sa manière de diriger… Mais il saurait les faire plier : c'était lui le président à présent ! Il sortit son téléphone, curieux de savoir pourquoi Tseng l'avait appelé, alors qu'il savait qu'il était en réunion, qu'il était occupé… Ça devait être important …

« Rufus…? Excuse-moi… Je sais que tu es en réunion… J'aurais quand même aimé entendre ta voix… Tu… vas trouver ça idiot mais… Je voulais juste te dire… Ces 12ans passés avec toi, que ce soit… En tant que garde du corps… Ou en tant qu'amant… Ont été les plus beaux de toute ma vie… Malgré… les hauts et les bas… Tu m'as rendu heureux, tu m'as fait… me sentir bien… Ça a été merveilleux, tu… Tu es merveilleux, Rufus… je… Je t'aime… »

Étrange message qui l'avait fait sourire au début, mais qui lui laissait un sentiment diffus d'angoisse… Fébrilement, tout en se morigénant, Rufus composa le numéro de son amant. Celui-ci ne répondit pas, et il réessaya de suite. Tseng ne pouvait pas l'appeler en pleine réunion pour ne pas décrocher après ! Mais ce fut la voix d'Elena qui répondit, plus faible que d'habitude…

« - M. Le président ? répondit-elle d'une voix suraiguë.  
- Passe- moi Tseng. » Lui ordonna-t-il sèchement.

Confusément, il crut entendre un sanglot dans la voix de la nouvelle recrue, et il maudit Tseng et ses goûts douteux pour choisir ses Turks…

« - Je suis désolé Monsieur… » Elle s'interrompit.

Quoi à la fin ! Rufus sentait son angoisse et son énervement grandir.

« - Il… »

C'était la voix de Reno cette fois, terne et monocorde…

« - Il est mort. »

_

* * *

FIN_

**NDLA** : Et non, pas de Happy end ! Mais consolez vous, Tseng ne meurt pas vraiment ! Après tout, SquareEnix en avait besoin pour le fanservice ! Sinon, si vous voulez m'étriper, faite le en review, ça fait toujours plaisir ! Merci d'avoir lu cette fanfic jusqu'au bout !  
Bon, je pense faire une séquelle et… Non, je rigole. Quoi que. Bon, après ça commencerait à faire long, mais j'ai quelques idées... N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !


End file.
